naruto_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Akushin Hyūga
Akushin Hyūga a member of the Hyūga clan and the main branches first born and only son. A very complex and chaotic neutral pre teen who doesn't show a true clear path of what his real desires are in life but comes off as a pretty nice guy to be around and know. Background Information Born amongst the once large Hyūga clan now diminished to a well sized family came a little boy named Akushin. Throughout his early life the boy grew up being thrown into a world of organized crime witnessing shadowed violence, cruelty, revenge and much more for as long as he could remember while his father held a deal with people of higher power. The Hyūga clan itself over time ended up being dispersed and shrunk to family size, yet becoming literally a superhuman version of the Yakuza having their own strict secret codes and techniques leaving Aku as the leaders first born son among 4 other brothers and two sisters one being his younger triplet and a brother being the youngest of the triplets. As the son of the head, Aku's father made sure to allow the boy at the age of 3 to start witnessing how their family did business helping the people in poverty out in multiple ways and showing how to be kind to others and have good moral values. With these lessons also came the darker half where Aku would have to watch as members of his family would kidnap people in the middle of the night and beat them down torturing them into submission or simply killing all of their immediate family in front of them and eventually ending the prime target as well. By the age of 7, Aku had to attend another one of these gathering in which his father instructed him to kill off both children who were of the age of 4 and 5, next the wife and finally the husband. To his fathers surprise there wasn't even a slight bit of hesitation upon the face of Aku as he struck a simple palm strike to each of their chest using his gentle fist to cause the heart to clog and explode leaving the victims to cry blood and expel an immense amount of blood from their mouth and ears while dropping face down dead on the floor. After showing his loyalty to the family business, Aku was next tattooed on his back 4 tally marks as a sign of how many people he has killed and wore it proud. From that point on Aku only grew more and more interested in the family dealings studying how people handled things until eventually building up his own skills on how to blend in with the crowd and be a very nice and caring person while at the same time a manipulative dark sided monster when the times came for it while seemingly sneaking and teaching his twin sister everything he learned or was learning. Daily, his father even made sure to train with the boy on his combative skills never holding back and leaving some seriously damaging blows to the boys body until he couldn't get back up and instead of helping him, he would leave the child on the floor till he could rise and help himself, yet once out of sight Akina always came and sat by his side motivating him to continue. When able to be free he would hangout with Akune who was very different yet he enjoyed his company every time and their talks. Never once did Aku grow to hate his father or mother for putting him through such stuff as he saw it as fun challenges while in the meanwhile, he'd challenge himself with mastering his art on speech skills by gaining more and more allies noticing that the more positive and kind he stayed while being humorous, the more people grew to trust and bend to his desires when called upon. Of course every now and then he'd run into an occasional bully who'd love to test his patience and in return Aku would reveal the darkness within him brutalizing his opponents out of pure curiosity and fun making sure to take note of what happens when he does certain actions. Now being the age of 12 he is a pretty well rounded fresh pre teen who has grown to understand quite a bit and has gained a reputation as a very nice individual to associate with and hang around. In return for their kind words and loyalty's to him, Aku always had shown kindness back whether it be helping their families with money, getting rid of a bully or simply offering advice/ listening to people's problems but really at the end of the day all of this research he'd take in from what people told him was only later added to his ways of manipulating them to his will later on down the road with his dark secret of now having 20 tally markings upon his back from his work as the executioner with his twin being almost his equivalent and his support. Personality Traits When it comes down to Aku it's usually a complete dice gamble on what to expect depending on the situation. Most of the time the young man comes off as a very light hearted and serene type of individual with a very unique laugh, which in turn allows him to fit in amongst most groups proving to be very flexible with his social skills to accept people as they are/ getting on someone's good side. While being recognized as a great person to have as a friend or acquaintance, Aku is also a humanist in the darker aspect; Someone hopelessly in love with cruelty, savagery and all the worst aspects of human nature with no qualms about witnessing or causing others suffering. Possessing both uncommon charisma and a true gift for persuasive speech, he can be an extremely manipulative person which his family has a fear of since they see both the light and dark that lurks within him. Aku has also shown plenty of examples where he has no compunction about dealing death to those who either stand in his way or those of whom he has grown tired, either with his own hands or through talking someone else into doing it for him just to have a "Theatrical Event" before his eyes as he refers to it. This key factor in itself also translates to his fighting being that he has a burning love for all combative events which leads him to train greatly in order to stay in as peak of stature as he can possibly reach at the time being to be able to demolish those who dare face him in order to cast death upon that persons world; With that in mind, it also leads to the fact that this adamant belief of his extends to the point where he is willing to die by the hands of someone "who has the will to kill" but only if they can as well best him in combat since he won't just let it happen. He also holds a strong mindset that instead of an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind, he believes " An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth" believing 100% in revenge/ paying someone back. While having this darkness amongst himself though, Aku doesn't allow it to be easily noticed between his nice exterior and his quirky behavioral tendencies. One of these tendencies are his apparent extreme narcolepsy; He tends to randomly fall asleep while eating, conversing, and plenty of other random scenarios leaving strangers around him wondering if he has died or is joking. The second is that even in his darkest or angriest of moods the utter sight or smell of any sea animal is enough to make him seemingly bottomless stomach make him desire to eat, and once he eats it's like the apocalypse for any restraint while seemingly burning it off with his fast metabolism leading to him rushing off to the bathroom to handle business in a goofy manner. No matter which mode he is in Aku see's himself as neither good nor evil and instead insists to reside in the chaotic neutral zone since he prefers doing as he pleases showing strictly limited obedience to individuals he respects, and he has no problem showing open disdain for authority from anyone outside of this circle if they earn it. There was only one person Aku would do anything for and that was Akina. Due to them being so close and having such similar personalities she was always his safe place, and in return he was her protector. Likes Combat, Seafood, Debating, Sports(Especially Basketball), Games, Dancing Dislikes Bragging, Snootiness, unoriginal people, Red heads(With a passion) Attributes Databook Skills Library Casuals * Events * Fights * Missions * Training *